Broken
by GravityHasNoLimit
Summary: Kal reacts when someone important is taken away from him. (Cover art by jwientjes)


**A/N: This is my first fanfic on this site. Now you must be thinking "First writer always suck." Now, before you go back, let me just say that I am not a starter. I actually write fanfiction on a much easier site called .com , when I say it's easier, I mean that I can just write on that site and not have to go on a document instead.**

**That being said, I am fine at writing one shots. When they get emotional I can get great at it. So please give this one a chance. This one is emotional. **

**There is a pairing in this as well but, this is NOT fluff. I haven't engaged in doing fluff yet. I will try one day but…today is not that day. (Lol, I had to :3)**

**This doesn't have a specific timing. It does take place in the **_**Injustice: Gods Among Us **_**comic. I'm just changing the scene. I do imagine Lois as Amy Adams's and Superman as Henry Cavill because….Kal looked dreadful, in my opinion, in the I:GAU comic.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Superman or Lois Lane. They belong to DC and Warner Bros.**

She was pale. Why was she so pale? Blood dripped from her head. Poured from her abdomen. The crimson substance burned in Kal's eyes. He watched Lois as she slowly started to float away. The atmosphere wasn't dense so she was just floating in the sky. Only feet away from her husband.

Kal looked down at his hands, noticing the blood on them. _Her_ blood. His eyes widened in confusion.

_No. I was fighting Doomsday!_ He thought in denial. Why was Lois here? That's when he realized Lois's heartbeat, along with the baby's, stopped beating.

So she wouldn't go far, Kal reached out in front of him and grabbed her, keeping her close to him. Slowly, he started to fly back down to Earth. Not knowing, or caring, where he ended up, Kal found himself surrounded by trees. He slowly floated down with her in his arms, until his feet touched the ground. Kal held Lois like she was weightless. Like she weighed nothing more than a feather. Her face was pale. The life was drained from her. The life she was carrying was as well. They were dead.

_You killed them. _Kal's consciousness told him. _You're the reason they're dead. _Shaking his head, Kal sunk to the ground. He held Lois at his knees. Setting her down, her brought her much closer. Her short brown hair tickled his nose. Even though hot or cold never affected him, knowing the love of his life was dead sent a shiver down his spine. He would never see her beautiful eyes open again. He would never hear her laugh. He would never see her smile again. Kal then began to break down in tears.

_She's dead. And it's your fault._ Kal turned his head to Lois's lifeless one.

"Dammit, Lois! Open your eyes!" he screamed. Nothing. Tears were coming out. They wouldn't stop.

Kal was horrified. _Your wife's dead! You killed her! _His inner mind was screaming at him. His tears splashed on Lois one by one. _You killed the mother of your child! _

He wanted to see her eyes again. He wanted to hear her laugh, see her smile. He wanted to hear her call him 'Smallville' again. But that was ripped from him. Along with most of his heart.

It physically hurt. He felt himself tear in two. The strongest man alive could be brought down by loss. He felt the grief build up inside him. Creating a ball of anger. Kal looked up. For once, the massive sky actually felt massive to him. Letting more tears come, Kal let out a blood-curdling scream. The ground shook. The trees rumbled. Kal found himself utterly broken_. I promised I would protect you. _He thought. _I promised you no harm would ever come to you. _The birds flew out of their trees and over his head.

_But I didn't. I'm sorry._

His scream died down. Leaving petrifying echo. More and more tears stung in his eyes. He screamed again as his world into a burning red haze. Blinding him to what was around him.

The lasers flew into every direction, slicing the tress in half, catching them on fire. The lasers were painful as well. His eyes burned in agony. The lasers stopped and Kal quickly squeezed his eyes shut, trying to make the pain go away. He looked around him. He noticed the forest was slightly on fire. He sniffed and brought his hand to his nose a quickly wiped it. Kal grabbed ahold of Lois again and stood up with her in his arms.

Before flying off, Kal stared at Lois's face. Noticing how beautiful she was. He bent down and placed a kiss to her lips. They were cold. Clark pulled away and flew out of the forest and into the sky, full of guilt.

_You are my day in night._

_You are the reason I choose to get up in the morning._

_I'll miss your smile._

_I'll miss your laugh._

_I'll miss your eyes._

_I'll miss you._

_I love you. I'm sorry._


End file.
